


A Leg Up on the Competition

by gemini28



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Tentabulges, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini28/pseuds/gemini28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Ladystuck 2014! Vriska and Rose are constantly trying to one up each other in their black relationship, and these two pictures are the result- from either side- of one of the girls gaining a chance to have some fun with the other in their own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leg Up on the Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [striderscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderscribe/gifts).




End file.
